


Lullaby

by thenerdycorgi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, just fluff all the fluff, please give my boi some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdycorgi/pseuds/thenerdycorgi
Summary: Guzma often wakes up from nightmares, but they only get worse after his return from Ultra Space. He always looks to Plums for comfort, and on really bad nights, she'll sing to him to get him to go back to sleep.





	

Rain fiercely pelted the windows, wind lashing it every direction. It always rained in Po Town, but tonight a true torrent was visited upon Team Skull’s home. 

Inside the Shady House, it was quiet except for the thundering downpour outside. The Grunts slept sprawled across beds, stretched out on couches, curled up in chairs or even wrapped up in blankets on the worn, carpeted floors. Upstairs, Guzma and Plumeria slept in the large bed that the leader had claimed for himself. The girl lay peacefully on one side, but the boy… 

Guzma slept restlessly, tossing and turning, tangling the covers and murmuring quietly. His dreams had taken a dark turn, into corridors with sharp edges, hazy light and thick air that burned his chest when he breathed. And always just out of sight, a lingering presence and a sound like distorted children’s laughter.

The woman told him not to worry, that it wouldn’t hurt, it would be over quickly. But when that… /thing/ touched him… it was like all feeling had been drained from his body. The only sensation left was fear. More than that - terror. The Pokemon’s consciousness was overwhelming his own and in the process inspiring a panic in him stronger than anything he’d felt before. But he was helpless to stop it. He couldn’t even scream.

Thunder rattled the walls of the old mansion and Guzma sat bolt upright, gasping for air. What filled his lungs was not the tepid air of Ultra Space and it startled him in its familiarity. Awake he didn’t feel right, and he threw the blankets back to give himself a quick once-over. No transparent tentacles clinging to him, but still in the back of his mind, that Pokemon’s cry like a small girl’s mocking giggle.

His heart was pounding in his chest, breaths coming shakily. Shame washed over him as he felt the fear bubble up again, tears welling in his eyes and threatening to spill. He pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his face in his knees. He wrapped his arms around his head to cover his ears and block the sound that wasn’t really there.   
He began to cry.

His sudden flurry of movement had roused Plumeria, still beside him.  
“G..?” at first she only half-turned to look up at him, mumbling his nickname. She came fully awake when she heard him sob in response.  
“Guzma?” she sat up and frowned, only able to see his silhouette in the darkness. A streak of lightning flashed outside, illuminating the hunched figure beside her for just a second. She heard him whimper, saw him trembling.

“Hey, hey,” she immediately scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close to her chest. He slowly unfolded his limbs and embraced her in return.   
“It’s ok,” she told him softly, “It’s alright, I’m here. You’re safe.”  
Guzma cried into her shoulder as she whispered reassuringly. She felt him shaking in her arms, so she gently rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his messy white hair.

This was not the first night he’d woken up from a nightmare, but it was the worst she’d seen him in awhile. Tears streamed down his face; he held onto her like she was the only real thing in the room. But like always, Plumeria couldn’t do much more than hug him tightly and speak soothing words, hoping to calm him down.  
She was having little luck this night, sobs wracking his body and labored breaths becoming hiccups that sent a jolt through them both. She only prayed none of the Grunts would hear.

“Guz, you’re ok,” she said in his ear, nuzzling her cheek against his, “I promise, it was just a bad dream. You’re safe here.”  
He let out a miserable groan and tried to press even closer to her. “Plums…” he whined, his voice breaking, “P-Plums… -hic-”  
“Sssshh,” she shushed him, “Right here, G.”  
Plumeria decided to turn to the only other method she had of comforting him.

Guzma stopped crying for just a moment, surprised as she began to sing. It was an old lullaby, one most children in Alola had heard many, many times before. He closed his eyes, tears still flowing quietly, and focused on her voice.  
As she sang, the tremors faded, the fear left him. He’d still hiccup now and again, but the tears stopped falling, leaving his face flushed and eyes hot. Once his breathing had settled, he felt exhausted. He snuggled up to the bright-haired girl, sniffling and mumbling her name again.

Plumeria carefully shifted, laying back against the pillow where she slept and letting him rest his head on her chest. She heard him sigh, felt him begin to relax and as the hiccups finally subsided, Guzma started to drift off again.  
She held him in her arms, still stroking his hair and still humming the tune of the lullaby until she was sure he’d fallen asleep.

“I’m sorry, G,” she whispered, planting a kiss on the top of his head.  
She knew there would be more nights like this ahead. It would take time for him to fully recover from the ordeal. The scar that Lusamine and the Ultra Beast had left on him was deep.  
Rain still soaked the world outside, the heavy drops and rumbling thunder the only sound besides their breathing.  
“It’ll be ok,” she added.

She’d sing as many lullabies as she had to. She’d lay awake and wipe his tears away any night. She wasn’t going to leave him fighting this alone. She wouldn’t ever leave him alone again.  
“It’ll be ok,” she told herself.


End file.
